Red Streak
'Red Streak '''is a pegasus who is the element of courage. She lived in Ponyville all her life. History Red was born in Ponyville to Hazy and Foggy. She grew up alongside her older sister Rainy. The two sisters ended up getting into a rivalry. Red met her friend, Lightning, at the Flight academy. There Red was one of the slowest until she pushed herself to the limits. Red ended up being the fastest when she left. Lightning and her stayed in touch until they grew out of it. She met her friend, Starshine, at a party that Lightning threw. They, along with a few extra friends, created the Elements of Faith. Since then, she and her friends have had a lot of adventures. Character Personality Red is kind of a harsh pony when you first talk to her. But once she warms up to you, you'll find that she can be kind of sweet. According to her friends, Red is very brave. She often goes on her own adventures. Appearance Red is a light yellow pony with a blue main. Her mane is always pulled back into a ponytail (no pun intended) Her eyes are green. Magic Red is the wielder of the ''Element of Courage. Red is very fast and is even faster when wearing her necklace. When at their full power, Red and her friends can preform powerful spells like the Sunny Wake. When she isn't saving the world, Red hangs out with Charged. Sun Power The Sun Tree is what grants the girls their Sun Powers. They could either be near the tree or have the jewelry in order to get their sun forms. The first time they used it was when they fought Dark Fang. Dark Fang was hard to fight until their Sun Powers activated. Together, they created a rainbow that flowed through their jewelry and they used to defeat their enemy. Red's Sun Power form gives her green wingtips, red gradients with green circles on her legs. Her mane gains red and green streaks. Her eyes gain blue stars. Relationships Family Red has a very bad relationship with her family. According to her sister, Red ruined Rainy's life. Friends Starshine Red is both nice and harsh at the same time. She loves being the fastest one in the group and idolizes Rainbow Dash. She always asks Star to make a speed spell so she can be faster than Dashie. Blue Lightning They met when they were fillies. Red and Lightning stood up for each other back then. Now, they still watch out for each other. They love flying together. practicing flying techniques with Starshine. Maulberry Red tends to help Berry with clothing for pegasi. The two did have some difficulties in the past. Red wanted to do things quickly and gets annoyed at Berry for being too slow. But they made up. Mystic Flower Mystic loves watching Red perform for her. When Red messes up, Mystic will point it out and help her fix it. Cherry Drop Cherry and Red are like rivals to the end. They compete on everything, eating, running, strength, etc. No matter who wins they remain good friends. Trivia * Red is the only member of her family whose name isn't related to the weather. * Rainbow Dash is her idol